Magic of a Hellsing
by TeslaJo
Summary: Hellsing organization is called in to help out at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Of course if you notice my pen-name I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing. This was written purely for my own amusement and any others who take the time to read it.

Warnings: Mentions of end of the anime so spoilers. Also I apologize for my lack of Harry Potter knowledge. It's been quite some time since I read any of the books. I also apologize for doing something I never thought I would do…a crossover over. Oh well. Oh last warning no beta reader as of this time.

Chapter 1

The Magic of a Hellsing

A knock at the door interrupted Sir Integral Hellsing from her paper work. "Yes?" without a glance in the door's direction. The familiar footsteps of Walter the family retainer alerted her to the identity of the one disturbing her work. "Sir Integra, a gentleman is here to see you."

With that announcement she did look up and made the assumption that the visitor was deemed relevant by Walter of interrupting her instead of setting up an appointment. She tidied her desk as well as her suit and gave Walter a nod when she had finished.

The man that entered was certainly not what she had been expecting. He was quite old with a long beard. He was wearing a suit but somehow he gave off the impression that he was as uncomfortable in it from lack of familiarity as she would be in a dress. He looked advanced in age, but his eyes sparkled with what one usually associates with youth. The sparkle was however tempered with knowledge and intelligence that Integra was not often surrounded with by any that were not part of her organization.

"Sir Integra," he greeted her as he gave a bow. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the Headmaster for Hogwarts School." His introduction finally clued Integra in slightly but was still puzzled by the fact that he was visiting her although her countenance showed nothing of the sort.

Walter took that moment of her studying her guest to ask if he should bring tea, which she answered with a nod. As the tea was served her icy blue eyes once again fell on the _wizard_ that had come to pay her a visit. As soon as Dumbledore had been given the time to take a sip and replace his cup on the saucer she brought him back to business with her blunt "So to what situation do I have to thank for the occasion of your visit here?"

He sighed softly and suddenly the youthfulness of his eyes deserted him for instead long and aged wisdom. " Recently there have been some strange occurrences in some towns close to the school. There were several people that suddenly went missing. The Ministry of Magic has been investigating so far and had found no clues.

However as of five days ago one of the missing persons was found…. as a ghoul. It was back in the town from which she had disappeared. The ghoul was destroyed once it was discovered and the Ministry has upped its investigation due to the seriousness of the situation."

"So if they have the situation under control and it's within their jurisdiction to keep it to themselves, why are you here?" Integra asked without expressing any sentiment of feeling about the news.

"As of two nights ago the groundskeeper noticed a creature that was most likely a ghoul in the forest near the school."

"Once again I ask why are you here and not dealing with the Ministry?"

"Sir Integra, recently myself and the head of the Ministry have not seen eye to eye on some situations where he has not seen them fit to be as large concern as I feel that they are. This is another situation where he has treated it not as the danger it is. I as headmaster of a school of children may take the steps I feel necessary to protect them.

"I believe the Hellsing Organization is my best option in this instance, especially since school will be reconvening in a few days and the students returning. I simply can not in good conscience do nothing for their protection. The type of protection the Ministry would try to bring the school is possibly even more dangerous and I have declared that it will not be on my campus again after the last fiasco."

"You do know that they may protest our involvement as out of jurisdiction."

"I'm willing to stand my grounds as Headmaster requesting this."

"Fine then, I will give you assistance, but I need to decide in what fashion. If you will not mind reconvening our meeting as well as enjoy the hospitality of this house, I will see you at the dinner hour. Walter will see you out."

"Thank you Lord Hellsing, I will await your decision," he said with a deep nod of his head as Dumbledore stood and walked out with the accompanying butler.

As soon as the door closed Integra drew out a cigar and took a leisurely puff from it as she awaited Walter's return. Mind turning over the matter and drawing her own conclusions she turned to the quietly reappearing retainer with a "Well?"

"Sir, Seras and her troops have become quite accomplished in missions, however they're presence investigating may be a little hard to explain to the students. Alucard is much better suited to this as he is one individual and has been rather bored as of recently so this would give him something to do."

"So you are recommending him being given free reign to wander around a school of young people Walter?" Integra asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not without supervision of course."

"Oh, and who should be given that task?"

"Why you of course Sir Integra."

With a shrewd look at Walter and then a laugh she commented, "You've been keeping up with the Queen's correspondence to me again haven't you Walter."

"Well I believe she said that if you didn't take a holiday soon she would plan one for you and give you a royal order to take it. This may turn out to be just the thing for you."

"Ah yes dealing with children and Alucard all holiday sounds simply relaxing Walter, I really should have let you plan a holiday before this for me," the sarcasm dripping from her as she stubbed out her cigar.

"Yes sir, and know I take your leave to prepare dinner for you and your guest." Walter said simply as he turned about and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Integra turned back to her paperwork her mind turned to the events leading up to today: Incognito, the imprisonment within the Tower, her pardon and release after two long months of incarceration, the rebuilding of the organization as London fixed itself. It had taken over a year since her release to bring her house to an acceptable level in her mind. During that time Seras had taken over as captain of her forces and became quite accomplished with them at putting down the leftovers of the FREAK forces.

As things were it had been rather quiet now many of the nights. It seemed after the Tower incident many of the things they worked to destroy went into hiding and less apt to try and draw attention to themselves. Not to say that all of the creatures were that bright but some had a healthy dose of fear to contain their actions. Alucard himself was bored and lately had refused to go on some of the missions as they "weren't worthy of his attention" especially not with Seras finally coming into her own.

A sigh left her as she stopped even trying to read the papers before her and instead elected to smoke yet another of her cigars. The Queen was serious in her threat about the holiday but Integra still was not pleased with the thought of children and Alucard being apart of her "holiday" they were planning. Though she admitted to herself that it was very likely if she let the Queen go through with her threat that Alucard would still end up accompanying her anyway.

He had seemed to follow her around more since her incarceration and was a constant bit of company in that drab time whether it was wanted or not. Even now with it being day she was almost surprised he had yet to make an appearance in her office. His presence was so constant that she would catch herself checking for his whereabouts whenever he was absent from her side lately. Oh well she had paperwork to do before this "holiday".

When Dumbledore joined Integra for dinner he was once again assaulted by her aura of presence as he entered the room. As he sat down her intense look gave him the idea that this dinner would have no small talk but be closer to a war council. True to form Sir Integra started out their discussions after the polite greetings that were required were given she continued on in a solemn tone one used for an oath, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, the Hellsing Organization shall help you in protecting your charges from the Impure Souls that would seek their lives."

"Thank you Lord Hellsing, what arrangements will you be needing for your men?" Dumbledore asked as he had noticed the army that she kept in the barracks on the estate.

"My troops will be staying here. They are needed if other troubles crop up while the situation at your school is resolved. A single agent will be going and he should be adequate in this case, as he is quite skilled. I however will be accompanying him as well. So what arrangements for me can you make?"

A look of surprise could almost be detected in his eyes but it may have been a trick of light, because it was gone in an instant with his reply, "Well I had just filled a teaching position but in light of discretion I could have him wait until after this is solved."

"I hardly think that I would be fit to teach a class at your school since I'm not a magician."

"The classes of Defense Against the Dark Arts would be an area I believe you would be well qualified to teach. After all have you not made the creatures of the night a life study? Who else could explain the dangers of them and their weaknesses as succinctly as you to my students."

"Alright, because of discretion I will agree to act in that capacity."

"And what position amongst the staff would you recommend for your agent?"

A quiet laugh, "Oh I don't believe that will be necessary as he will be investigating and has a large capability of stealth. I will trust in his ability to keep his presence secret from your students. He will report directly to me.

"Because of that I would request that my room have an adjoining room attached to it for him to rest in undisturbed, this room and probably my own would do well to have no windows. I will also need you to speak to Walter about a mail or courier situation since I will still need to be able to work on important papers while on this mission or "holiday" as we are calling it."

"Well you are more than welcome to make use of the owls for your correspondence and they can even take small packages."

"Very well I leave you to Walter to finish the details as I will need to finish some things before leaving, since I am sure you appreciate the haste I am making to start this _holiday_. I will be there tomorrow if you would be so kind as to provide an escort to accompany me to your school" she said as she stood from her dinner and going straight to her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The arrangements were made and the Queen quite happy that Integra had agreed to a holiday, but her suspicion that it wasn't going to be completely free of work quite justified, but ignored. At half past five the escort arrived and was quite the sight to behold as he was as pale and seemed as pleasant as any vampire Integra had met.

He introduced himself as Severus Snape, the potions teacher. He seemed quite displeased with her but his glare at her was met with an icy glare that had made many a man tremble. Unable to win this victory he continued on as politeness dictated to ask when she would be ready. Just then Walter appeared seemingly out of nowhere to announce the cars were ready.

Outside her normal car was waiting as well as a truck with a large crate and Integra's luggage. Walter was himself going to drive the Lord's car and from a glance she saw Seras was in the truck. Upon Snape's direction they drove to the train station. After the strange entrance to the correct platform Walter directed the loading of the luggage and the crate which was followed by many an admonishment of care for its fragility.

Snape seemed to sneer at the amount of stuff that was being taken but said not a word. He continued his attitude upon their retirement to the cabin. This hardly upset Integral in the least and she proceeded to treat him as something below her notice, which only made his efforts raise a notch before falling into a sullen silence for the rest of the trip.

When the train reached the destination she had a new escort, as Snape was only too happy to be out of her presence. This escort was much more personable and could have been found to be intimidating because of his size but this was the leader of the Hellsing Organization and stature failed to give her pause.

When he explained that they were to take the boats to the school he was quite excited by her view she was about to get until he saw the amount of cargo she had. He admitted that he would need to make more than one trip to bring it all across.

Her indecision of what she could take with her on her personal trip was short lived. For a moment Hagrid thought she would leave the crate behind for another trip but in the end it rode along with them across the water. Her words of caution handling it were taken seriously though her low comments to herself that he caught of, "never hear the end of it" and "such a pain to transport" made him curious to what it contained but not enough to ask the scary lady.

Hagrid could admit she spooked him a bit. He had never seen a woman quite like her before and doubted he ever would again. There was just something that set him a bit on edge being with her and the crate all alone on the water. Thankfully the ride was short to the shore and he carried the crate to the school.

Once there he was relieved to see the Headmaster himself there to greet the new teacher. Dumbledore led her and Hagrid down to the lower levels to show her the classroom and office she would be using. Much to her amusement that earned a not so nice sneer in the direction she found that Snape would share this level of the school with her, his classroom and office being across from her own.

Not far from these rooms were the location of her new chambers. To ensure the lack of windows they were on the same floor as her classroom. She directed Hagrid to put the crate in the room adjoining hers. A sturdy door separated the two rooms as unlikely as that was to help but put her a bit more to ease. She asked that the bed in it be removed which was taken care of with a swish of Dumbledore's wand. Her only comment about that was "Handy."

Afterwards Hagrid removed himself to bring the rest of the lady's belongings, which left her and the Headmaster alone. At this time she deemed it appropriate to introduce Dumbledore to her agent which he had a slightly puzzled look on his face due to the removal of the bed and his lack of appearance with Integral.

With a slightly mischievous smile she asked that he help her open the crate. Popping open the seams of the box and after she removed the packing revealed a coffin to the surprise of the man. She motioned for him to follow her into her own room and closed the door.

Conspiratorially she whispered, "He can be cranky if someone sees him wake up so lets just give him a moment to compose himself after that long trip."

"I understand you wanted to keep your agent a secret but was transporting him in such a fashion truly necessary Sir Integral?"

"Ah you will see in a moment. Alucard! Your presence is required servant."

He had raised an eyebrow at her words but looked into a corner of the room where he sensed something as shadows gathered there before forming into a man. Well at least the shape of a man. He noticed the clothing as not quite in style and the bright red coat covering the suit. His bowed head and a wide-brimmed hat covered the face of the man. As he slowly raised his head the glint of his glasses was first noticed but was soon overshadowed by the glint of fangs when the man smiled a ferocious smile at him then Integral.

"Evening my Master was your journey as dull as my own?"

"More so. Professor Albus Dumbledore, meet Alucard. He will be doing the investigation for the vampire and exterminate it and the ghouls." She looked to see gauge his reaction but it was subdued unusually until he turned to her.

"So the rumors are true I see. Your family has in past generations come to some wizards with questions about magic before and now I see what is the result of that. Your family may not be wizards but there is certainly magic in your blood as he is evidence."

At this Alucard let his laughter go. "You have no idea old man, no idea." And continued his laughing to himself.

"Alucard. Retire for now. I will call for you later when I'm settled." The sharpness of her tone was unmistakable as an order and carried with a current of anger.

"As you wish my master" was heard as he disappeared within the shadows.

"Well sir now that you have met Hellsing's great secret be assured that he will do no harm to any of the members of this institution. I have shown him to you in respect of your position but understand secrecy in this matter is required."

"I understand the delicacy of such and will not mention it to anyone, however I must ask if any special requirements are needed from me?"

"Oh no. The organization is well equipped to deal with it" She knew he was probably asking about feeding but she had a portable cooler that had blood bags with in it and the promise from Walter to send more as needed.

"I would however like to be shown your "owls" as soon as possible since I will be making use of them as soon as this next morning."

She was given a further tour of the school before leaving her guide for the night. As she returned she met Hagrid coming with his last load of her belongings in the hallway. When he had deposited them he bid her a hasty goodnight before leaving her to the unpacking but not before she had him remove the remains of the crate which were stacked in her own room in her absence.

Once alone she summoned Alucard again to give him his feeding of the bags she had brought with them. He took great pleasure in starting to eat them in front of her before she mentioned that he had his own room. Integral reprimanded him of his performance to the headmaster, but she knew it was tame to what he could really act like when in a mood. She also gave him permission that he could start investigating their new locale. Before he left she reinforced the reminders of his orders of secrecy.

Once he was gone she started her own unpacking that included the paperwork she brought with her. She decided that the office she was given was more appropriate and moved to there to work through the night just like her normal schedule would dictate she do if she was at the Hellsing Manor.

When finished she retired for the night. Alucard had not returned yet but he would soon since it was close to dawn. She rested for the hours before she would begin the new day and what trials it would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh and what trials the next day were in store for Lord Hellsing at least in her opinion. She swore she hated the steps in the school. They were forever changing on her and trying her patience. She had to navigate through them with her large stack of completed papers to send back to Walter. After successfully seeing them all sent off she once again had the joy of navigating the stair maze.

After that she was busy setting up her classroom until lunch where she once again had the stairs to deal with. She must have made it to the dining hall with some of her irritation to the stairs showing because most of the teachers seemed reluctant to socialize with her. Her lunch was cut short when a owl came swooping down to her in the midst.

The note it carried said that due to the amount of mail she had received, the owls instead of dropping it all off at the lunch table were waiting for her to collect it all at the aviary. This meant for Integra another wretched time at the stairs which was hardly making her mood any more pleasant.

When she arrived it appeared that due to the large amount, two trips would be necessary to take it all down to her office. She was certainly in a foul mood by the time she had started in on her work. The last troubling matter was her now shortage of envelopes. It had taken a great deal more of them than she had counted on to send all of her paperwork home and was now thinking of reusing the old ones Walter had sent her work in when she ran short.

A knock at the door interrupted her. It was a teacher she had been introduced to at lunch as Professor Minerva McGonagall. She said she was going on a shopping trip as she needed supplies before classes resumed and asked if Integral would like to accompany her for anything she would need. A break was much welcomed and she agreed.

The traveling of floo powder was a strange new experience. Once in Diagon Alley Minerva took her to exchange her pounds at the bank. After a few stops for some strange items in Integrals opinion she was taken to a robe shop. As her shopping companion was conversing with the shopkeeper Integral found out that she was being sized for robes herself.

"Excuse me but I won't be needing any. I am not a wizard so I shall not be wearing robes."

"The proper term would be witch, and as a professor"

"I am not a wizard so I shall not be wearing robes," Integra interrupted her with her tone turning once again stiff with the woman, "my suits shall be fine. If I can wear these to meet the Queen I am sure they will do to teach a class."

The look in the other woman's face assured Integra that she would be having a chat with Dumbledore about attire but the battle was won at this time. "So what supplies will you be needing then?"

"Correspondence materials are first priority followed by cigars." Very vexing to Integra was the fact Walter had only packed one box. The amount of stress her "holiday" was giving her what with the stairs she was sure that it wouldn't be enough. She was about to have her first real laugh though at the look the two women were giving her when she vocalized her shopping list.

It must have disarmed her shopping companion enough that when they arrived at the scroll store she ended up suggesting a writing set. It looked common enough Integral admitted to herself she couldn't wait to try it out. The quill never needed sharpening and ink never dripped from it. The inkpot never ran dry, but if tipped would not spill. She promised herself that the writing set was definitely coming home with her as a souvenir.

The cigars were trickier since the shop didn't carry her normal brand. Oh it had some interesting ones she never heard of but she wanted her own. It was not necessary that her own brand didn't have colored smoke or couldn't make more interesting smoke shapes than rings. The shopkeeper ended up promising to order hers in and would have them delivered to the school.

And so ended Integra's shopping trip to Diagon Alley. The large supply of envelopes being her main purchase much to Minerva's chagrin. They used floo powder to once again go back to the school which Integra had decided was a mostly distastful way to travel what with the soot and all.

She however did wonder if it was similar to how Alucard traveled through his shadows. His laughter in her mind told her he had been listening in on her thoughts. She had notice the touch of his mind through out the day like he was checking up on her, however this was the first time she had heard him since she had set him off the night before.

"There are similarities and differences between the two forms of travel" 

"_Such as?"_

"_Oh its similar that you start out in one place and end up in another"_

"_And the differences?"_

"_Enormous. I can't really explain it, but I could show you if you like." _

She could hear the smirk accompanying that remark in his tone. "_No thank you. If I find this form of travel as bothersome I'm sure that I wouldn't enjoy that form either. I would much rather walk."_

"_Ah yes, somehow I just knew you were enjoying walking up those stairs you think so fondly of and definitely having a travel ability that would bypass them would hinder the pleasure they give you."_

"_Don't you have more important things to do than critique my forms of self-amusement." _She said with a scowl on her face and in her tone.

"_Why master what could be more important than you and your happiness to your humble servant?"_

"_Perhaps the mission on searching and destroying ghouls and the vampire? After all isn't that why we are here at this place with the bloody wonderful stairs."_

"_Oh but if I complete the mission you would be without your amusement and I couldn't do that."_

"_If you don't get to work I'm going to have to find something to give you the same level of happiness the stairs are giving me as a caring master."_

His sulky answer of, "_Yes master," _was all she heard before the link shut down.

Author's Note: Unfortunately this will probably be the last update in awhile since I am currently working on other projects ahead of this one, not to say I'm abandoning this, just not actively working on it til some other stuff is finished


End file.
